Повороты жизни
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: Читайте


В очередной раз Тамаки сидел в углу комнаты окутанный тёмной аурой. А близнецы только ехидно улыбались.

\- Мамочка, ну зачем они так поступают со мной? – хныкая, спросил Тамаки у Кёи.

\- Просто, тебя легко надурить, папаня, - поправляя очки, сказал Кёя.

\- Харухи, папочка не позволяет тебе дружить с этими двумя, - тыкая пальцем на близнецов, завопил Тамаки.

Хару всего лишь посмотрела на Тамаки как на дурачка и пошла, относить чай Хани.

Тем временем Хикару и Каору подошли к Тамаки и предложили соревнование, и кто победит, тот и будет с Харухи. Тамаки нехотя согласился. И так, игра началась.

\- Харухи, ты не хочешь к нам в гости приехать? – с улыбкой на лице, сказал Хикару.

\- Что я у вас забыла? Тем более у меня куча дел на выходные, и надо много уроков сделать.

\- Приедешь, как освободишься, или позвонишь нам, мы за тобой приедем, - в один голос сказали братья.

\- С чего это вы вдруг решили позвать меня в гости?

\- А что, мы же одноклассники, и должны ходить в гости к друзьям. Мы же друзья? – завопили на весь класс братья Хитайчин.

\- Ну не знаю… Нет у меня много дел, - отрезала девушка. Братья переглянулись между собой, и ухмыльнулись.

\- Жаль, а мы хотели устроить для тебя шикарный ужин, а ты не можешь прийти. Что же, Каору позвони нашему повару и скажи, пусть не готовит тунца.

Слово «тунец» заставило Хару переосмыслить своё решение, ведь она любит вкусно поесть.

\- Ладно, в субботу вечером я буду у вас, - сказала девушка, и вышла из класса.

Утро субботы было ясным и теплым. На небе не было ни одного облачка, дул лёгкий ветерок. В комнате Харухи было темно из-за штор, а девушка ещё спала. В тишине заскрипела дверь в комнату, и в неё вошёл отец.

\- Доченька вставай, сегодня прекрасное утро, - Хару приоткрыла один глаз, и запустила в отца подушкой, - ха-ха-ха, ну ты как всегда, - смеялся отец.

\- Который час? – сонным голосом, спросила девушка.

\- Уже десять часов, - девушка сразу же вскочила с кровати.

\- Как десять? – переспросила она.

\- Ты сегодня долго спала. Ну, мне пора на работу, буду поздно, не скучай.

\- Папа, подожди, - вдогонку крикнула девушка, - я сегодня вечером иду в гости к одноклассникам.

\- Я надеюсь не к этому дурачку, который называет тебя дочуркой?

\- Я же сказала, что к одноклассникам, а не к членам клуба.

\- Значит, ты идёшь к тем симпатичным братьям?

\- Угу.

\- Тогда, хорошо вам повеселиться, - и отец скрылся за дверью.

Хару начала заниматься уборкой, после неё сходила в магазин. Придя домой, она начала готовить ужин. Посмотрев на время, она решила сделать уроки на понедельник.

Закончив все свои дела, девушка посмотрела в окно, и удивилась, она даже не заметила, как начался дождь. Просто прекрасно. Она потянулась к телефону, и набрала номер Хикару.

\- Да, Хару? – в трубке она услышала голос Каору.

\- Привет, Каору. Может, мы сегодня отложим нашу встречу, на улице дождь.

\- Мы с братом сейчас приедем и заберём тебя. Жди! – и положил трубку.

Харухи оделась, и как только она это сделала, в дверь позвонили. Она открыла дветь, и от удивления чуть не упала, перед ней стоял ни кто иной, как Тамаки.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? - раздражённо, спросила девушка.

\- Я просто решил зайти в гости, - Тама светился от счастья, но Хару быстро спустила его с небес на землю.

\- Извини, но сейчас не время, за мной должны сейчас приехать.

\- Кто?

После его вопроса к дому подъехала машина, и из неё вышли братья Хитайчин.

\- Мы Милорд, - в один голос сказали близнецы.

Как только Харухи увидела братьев, взяла сумочку и закрыла дверь. Она знала, что сейчас Тамаки начнёт вопить, и запрещать ей ехать с ними. Она прошла мимо Тамаки, и прыгнула в машину.

\- Стоп! Харухи, ты куда собралась?

\- Милорд, мы пригласили Хару к нам, так что 1:0, - хихикая, сказали братья, и сели в машину.

Тамаки, заливаясь слезами, бился в конвульсиях. Как же так?

Приехав к особняку Хитайчин, первым из машины вышел Каору и подал руку девушке, та вышла из машины, и за ней вышел Хикару, накидывая на голову девушки свою рубашку, чтобы та не промокла.

\- Это не обязательно, - буркнула Харухи в адрес Хикару, - сам то в одной майке остался. Заболеть не боишься?

\- Не волнуйся за меня, - приобняв её за плечи сказал Хикару, - со мной ничего не случится.

На то, что Хикару приобнял её, она никак не отреагировала, ведь уже привыкла к тому, что они её вечно зажимают и тискают, и она не подозревала об истинной причине такого поведения со стороны близнецов.

Внезапно сверкнула молния и Хару инстинктивно бросилась к Хикару и обняла его. Парень точно такого не ожидал, и был ошарашен. Они быстро зашли в дом. Харухи трясло крупной дрожью.

\- Хару, ты грома боишься? – спросил Каору.

\- Д-да, - открывая глаза, сказала девушка, - ааа, прости Хикару, я не хотела так прижиматься к тебе.

Хикару стоял весь красный как рак, а его брат только тихонько хихикнул.

\- Ну что пошли ужинать, а после мы покажем тебе наш дом, - с улыбкой сказал Каору, и взял девушку за руку, чтобы провести её в зал, где был накрыт стол. Когда перед ними открыли двери, у Харухи чуть челюсть не отпала. На столе было столько еды, что глаза разбегались.

\- Проходи не стесняйся! Будь как дома!

\- Спасибо.

Поужинав, братья предложили Харухи экскурсию по дому, она с радостью согласилась. Они поднимались по лестнице наверх, и тут сверкнула молния, раздался раскат грома и в доме погас свет. Харухи вскрикнула от неожиданности и испуга, и опять прижалась к одному из братьев.

\- Ей, принесите кто-то свечу, - крикнул один из братьев. Как на зло гроза усилилась, и стала чаше озарять дом, от этого Хару только сильнее прижималась к горячему телу одного из близнецов, она закрыла глаза, и левое ухо закрыла ладонью, а правым слушала сердцебиение парня, которое успокаивало её.

\- Хару, ты можешь идти? – как будто из глубины сердца послышался голос парня, но девушка всего лишь помотала головой. И тут её подхватили на руки и куда-то понесли.

\- Хикару, задвинь все шторы.

Девушка поняла, что она была на руках у Каору. – Харухи, можешь открыть глаза, - сказал Каору.

Когда она открыла глаза, то жутко смутилась, она подняла голову и оказалась очень близко к губам Каору. Оба очень смутились.

\- И так, вечер только начинается! У кого какие идеи? – С интересом спросил Хикару.

\- У меня есть одна идея, - протянула Хару, и покраснела.

Часть 2

В комнате при свете свечи сидели Каору, Хикару и Харухи. Они размышляли, чем бы им заняться, пока нет света, и Хару кое-что предложила.

\- Давайте поговорим начистоту.

\- Хорошо. И так, что тебя интересует? – спросил Хикару.

\- Зачем вы с Тамаки устроили соревнование за меня?

Парни аж на лице поменялись, было видно, что такого вопроса они не ожидали.

\- Честно говоря, ты нам нравишься… обеим, - тихо процедил Каору, - и мы не хотим, чтобы Милорд домогался тебя. Глаза девушки расширились, и она замерла, она не знала, что сказать и, что ответить на их признание. Она ведь не могла встречаться сразу с двумя… или могла? В скором времени всё будет ясно.

Парни видели, что Хару не может и слова сказать, и решили как-то её отвлечь. Каору подошёл сзади и обнял девушку за плечи, а Хикару подошёл спереди, взял её за подбородок, приподнял голову Хару и подарил ей нежный взгляд, и жаркий поцелуй, который она позволила углубить. Каору, который стоял сзади, начал целовать её шею и плечи, по телу девушки пробежало стадо мурашек-мутантов. Только девушка потянула свои руки к парням, одну завела назад, а другую вперёд, как зазвонил телефон.

\- Мне нужно ответить, - со стоном в голосе, сказала Хару. Братья нехотя отстранились от неё и отпустили, Хару тут же побежала к сумочке, посмотрев на телефон, она заорала:

\- Какого чёрта? Это вы дали ему мой номер?

\- Нет, мы, что совсем дураки? – в один голос, завопили близнецы.

\- Так откуда Тамаки узнал мой номер, он же теперь не отстанет от меня.

\- Возможно, это Кёя узнал все, но мы клянёмся, что не давали твой номер не одной душе.

Пока они пытались понять, как Тамаки узнал номер телефона Харухи, он перестал звонить, и только она положила телефон на столик, тот зазвонил опять.

\- Блин… ой, отец.

Хару с облегчением вздохнула и взяла трубку.

\- Да, пап?

\- Хару, доченька, ты дома?

\- Нет ещё, а что, что-то случилось?

\- Да, я ключи дома сегодня забыл.

\- Ладно, я сейчас буду, - девушка положила трубку, и повернулась к парням, - мне надо домой, отец ключи дома забыл, и он не сможет попасть в дом. Отвезёте меня?

\- Да, без проблем.

Хикару вышел из комнаты, и направился к дворецкому, сказать, чтобы тот подготовил машину, а Каору и Хару остались в комнате. Молодой человек подошёл к Хару наклонился к ней и спросил:

\- Можно теперь я тебя поцелую? – Хару лишь кивнула головой, и он впился в губы девушки. И вновь вернулись те ощущения в теле, и желание не останавливаться. Но Каору понимал, что если он продолжит, то будет намного тяжелее это прекратить, и отстранимся от девушки.

\- Пошли вниз, Хикару уже наверно всё приготовил, - как только он это сказал, с первого этажа слышался голос Хикару. - Всё готово, спускайтесь!

Они спустились и сели в машину. Через десять минут они доехали до дома Харухи, и увидели отца Хару возле двери. И как вы думаете, кого ещё они там увидели?

\- Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? - вылетев из машины, завопила Хирухи, - Я же тебе сказала, что не желаю тебя видеть у себя дома.

\- Я волновался за тебя, ведь ты пошла совсем одна к этим аморальным личностям, они же эгоисты, и хотят, чтобы всё, что им понравится, принадлежало им.

\- А ты не эгоист? Ты тоже эгоист, если ведёшь себя подобным образом. Ты хочешь заполучить часть моего внимания, но у тебя это не выходит и ты начинаешь бесится и, что самое худшее, что ты наговариваешь на других. Пусть даже они и эгоисты, но я их понимаю, и мне нравится, как они относятся ко мне, - накричав на Тамаки, Харухи скрылась за дверью квартиры.

Все ошарашено смотрели друг на друга, не могли понять, что это только что было. Тамаки опустил голову и нервно выпустил смешок.

\- Не ожидал я такого. Я думаю, что я проиграл эту игру.

\- Милорд, вы просто слишком назойливо себя вели, ваши припадки выбесили её, и вот она взорвалась, и все шишки полетели на вас. А на счёт игры, то да, вы проиграли, мы уже признались Хару в наших чувствах, и она нас приняла, - сказал Хикару.

\- Тамаки, оставь её в покое, она не станет относиться к тебе лучше, чем сейчас, - добавил Каору.

Братья повернулись и направились к машине. Тамаки остался столбом стоять под дождём возле дома Харухи.

Тем временем в квартире, Харухи закрылась в своей комнате, и от злости зашвырнула сумочку в другой угол комнаты. «Как же он меня достал. Была бы моя воля, я бы ушла из клуба, чтобы больше его не видеть» - проскочила в голове мысль.

Часть 3

... POV Харухи

Прошла уже неделя после того как Каору и Хикару признались мне в своих чувствах, и сказать по правде, кажется я тоже в них по уши втюрилась. Я часто гуляла с ними, мы веселились и дурачились, но нас всегда стремился перебить Тамаки. Я никак не могла понять, как он нас находил, даже когда мы гуляли в очень людном месте, он всё равно нас умудрялся находить.

Очередная суббота на носу. Мы сидим в классе. Перемена.

\- Хару, завтра суббота, может ты, опять придёшь к нам? - сказал Каору, слегка задевая губами мочку уха.

\- Я тоже хотел это предложить, - шепнул Хикару с другой стороны, касаясь носом моей шеи. Я кивнула головой, и улыбнулась.

Парни с довольным видом откинулись на спинку своих стульев, и я заметила, что из штанов у обеих выпирали бугорки, и по выражению лица было видно, что они готовы были на меня накинуться, как два льва на маленького кролика. Но меня спасла наша староста, которая позвала меня для помощи.

Уроки закончились, и мы собирались идти в клуб. Нас возле двери ждал Кёя, Ханни и Мори.

Мы пришли в клуб и на меня тут же налетел Тамаки.

\- Так, Харухи, ты сегодня будешь до самого вечера работать в клубе и помогать Кёе с делами клуба.

\- Тамаки мне не нужна помощь, не мучай девочку, смирись ты уже, - отрезал Кёя. Честно говоря, Кёя единственный кто пытался поставить нашего «Короля» на место.

\- Нет! Я сказал, что она будет допоздна в клубе.

\- Ей, Милорд, как вы думаете, из-за такого отношения Хару долго пробудет в нашем клубе, или же скоро уйдёт? – подперев стену плечом и скрестив руки на груди, спросил Хикару, - Уж поверьте, она найдёт способ оплатить свой долг, на крайняк оплатим его мы с братом.

Я видела, что Хикару и Каору на пределе своего терпения, и вот-вот сорвутся и размажут милую мордочку Тамаки по стенке.

\- Ладно вам, успокойтесь все! Мне не в лом помочь Кёе, - буркнула я, - да, и Тамаки не пытайся ко мне подкатывать, иначе я просто встану и уйду.

В ответ Тама фыркнул и пошёл к клиенткам. Я же пошла помогать Кёе с делами клуба. Он доверял мне только сортировку чеков, в основном это были чеки за тортики Ханни, и выходила довольно круглая сума.

Все уже разошлись, и я почувствовала, как меня кто-то взял на руки. Кстати, я заснула. Я машинально обняла того человека за шею, и почувствовала знакомый запах, лёгкий и свежий, как утренний бриз, я сразу узнала этот запах. Каору. Только он так пах, а точнее пахли его вещи.

\- Ничего, мы отвезём её домой, - услышала я голос Хикару. Странно, ведь они ушли домой… точнее я сама их отправила. Неужели это Кёя позвонил им и попросил приехать?

Я не помню, как меня донесли до машины и посадили в неё, я помню только горячие руки, которые крепко держали меня и нежно обнимали.

Проснулась я, а точнее меня разбудили, уже, когда мы подъехали к моему дому.

\- Солнышко, просыпайся, - нежный голос Хикару вырвал меня из мира снов. Я открыла глаза и увидела, что сижу на коленях у Каору, как маленький ребёнок, моя голова мирно покоилась у него на груди, а ноги свисали с его бёдер. Поза двусмысленная! Меня вогнало в краску.

\- Вы как оказались в школе? Кто позвонил? – сонным голосом спросила я у братьев.

\- Нам позвонил Кёя, и сказал, что ты уснула прямо за столом, и попросил приехать и забрать тебя, - пробубнил Каору.

\- Спасибо, - и обеим подарила лёгкий поцелуй в губы, они вместе тепло улыбнулись.

Я вышла из машины и направилась к квартире, позвонила в звонок, но никто не открыл. Странно, отец должен быть дома. Я достала телефон и набрала номер отца, а Каору и Хикару пока не уезжали, ждали.

\- Алло, папа, а ты где?

\- Дорогая прости меня, но мне придётся да утра остаться на работе. Я позвонил нашей соседке и попросил, чтобы она тебя приютила, - виновато процедил отец в трубку.

\- Я переночую у Хикару и Каору, они как раз меня домой подвозили и стоять ещё тут, так что я поеду к ним.

\- Хорошо, но если что-то случится, звони.

\- Угу. Пока пап, - положила трубку.

Я повернулась к парням и растянулась в слегка похотливой улыбке. Не спускаясь вниз, я крикнула братьям:

\- Ну что, примите меня с ночёвкой?

\- А то, - и открыли двери машины. Я быстро спустилась вниз и прыгнула в машину. Хикару сразу стал кому-то звонить.

Мы приехали к особняку семьи Хитайчин. Выйдя с машины, мы направились к дверям дома. Открыли. Перед нами стояли дворецкий и две горничные-близняшки.

\- А где остальные? – в недоумении спросили братья.

\- Ваши родители поехали в строчную командировку, их не будет два дня, - в один голос отчитались девушки, - Фудзиока- тян, мы рады вас видеть, - поклонившись, поприветствовали меня горничные. Я поклонилась в ответ. Кстати, они знают, что я девушка.

Братья направились наверх в свою комнату. Хикару, вспомнив, что я буду сегодня у них ночевать, повернулся к горничным, и сказал:

\- Ах да, Харухи сегодня останется у нас ночевать.

\- Значит надо подготовить гостевую комнату, и дать ей переодеться, - скорее всего, сами себе сказали девушки.

\- Нет, не надо, она будет ночевать у нас, а одежду мы сами дадим, - сказал Хикару, - можете все быть свободны на сегодня.

Мы поднялись в комнату, я положила свой портфель на стул, и сняла пиджак.

\- Так, моей руки и ужинать, - радостно крикнул Каору из ванной. Я пошла тоже туда, и мне в нос ударил сильный запах какого-то ароматического масла.

\- Жесть, ну и запах, - с трудом буркнула я.

\- Ага, это у Хикару руки кривые, сегодня утром разбил бутылочка с маслом, теперь вонь стоит невыносимая, - сказал Каору.

\- У кого это там руки кривые? – Зайдя в ванну, спросил Хикару.

\- У тебя, братец, - смеясь, сказал Каору. В ответ Хикару запустил в брата мочалкой, и попал в голову. Секундное молчание, и мы втроём начинаем смеяться.

После этого мы спустились вниз и сели ужинать. Мы говорили, смеялись, и заодно набивали животы.

Поужинав, мы опять поднялись наверх.

\- Дайте мне переодеться, - буркнула я, - а то меня эти брюки уже достали.

\- Окей, - Каору полез в шкаф, и достал оттуда длинную футболку, - вот, держи.

\- И это всё? – подняв бровь, спросила я.

\- Поверь, она будет тебе по колено.

Я взяла футболку, пошла в ванну, сняла с себя оставшуюся форму, и решила сразу принять душ. Ага, полотенце. Я приоткрыла дверь и высунула голову, так как была почти голая. – Дайте мне полотенце.

\- Они в ванной в шкафчике на верхней полке, - крикнул Хикару, пытаясь надеть зелёную футболку. Я быстро закрыла дверь и включила воду. Сняв с себя нижнее бельё, я шагнула в кабинку душевой. Тёплая вода начала смывать с меня всю грязь прошедшего дня, вся усталость начала уходить, и появилась лёгкая бодрость. Приняв душ, я вышла, вытерлась, и натянула на себя ту футболку, которую дал мне Каору. Я посмотрела в зеркало. По колено, ага… до середины бедра… блин. Ладно.

Я открыла дверь и на меня тут же обратили внимание две поры глаз.

\- Чего? – спросила я.

\- Хех, футболку оказалась короче, чем я думал.

\- Вы коварные личности, - буркнула я. Я подошла к стулу и аккуратно положила свою одежду на него. Когда я повернулась, то чуть не упала, братья каким-то образом оказались у меня за спиной, причём впритык.

\- Вы чего? – в ответ ничего я не услышала, - чем займёмся?

\- Есть у нас одна идейка, - хриплым голосом сказали братья. Я немного напряглась.

Каору обошёл меня сзади, и нагнулся к моему уху:

\- Сейчас мы сыграем в одну игру, от которой будет очень жарко нам троим.

Часть 4

Касание губ, жаркие руки, которые бродили по моему телу, и спускались всё ниже и ниже. Я стояла и наслаждалась тем, что братья со мной творили, мне это нравилось. Каору подцепил мою футболку снизу и быстрым движением снял её с меня, я осталась в одних белых кружевных трусиках. Мне не было стыдно сверкать перед ними практически голой, ведь я раз чуть не переспала с ними в школе, и я была инициатором этого.

Хикару припал к моей маленькой груди и начал ласкать мои соски языком, от такого я громко выдохнула из лёгких весть воздух. Каору стоял сзади и наблюдал за тем, что делает брат. Я нащупала узел его шортов и потянула за верёвку, узел с лёгкостью поддался, затем я запустила руку в шорты и взяла, уже стоящую, горячую плоть. Каору издал лёгкий блаженный стон, когда я сомкнула пальцы и начала двигать рукой. Тоже самое я пыталась сделать и с Хикару, но не смогла дотянуться, так как он был немного согнут.

Каору внезапно схватил меня за руку, которая была у него в трусах, и остановил меня.

\- Ну-ну-ну, ты же не хочешь, чтобы один из нас выбыл так быстро, - тяжело дыша, прошептал Каору. Я только коварно улыбнулась.

Моё возбуждение достигло придела, я уже не могла ждать, и начала толкать Хикару в сторону кровати, он послушно начал шагать. Подойдя к кровати, я толкнула Хикару в грудь, и он без сопротивления рухнул на белоснежные простыни. Кстати он был уже без футболки, только я не помню, кто её с него снял, я или же Каору. Хикару лежал и смотрел на меня. Я же закусив губу, смотрела на его шикарное тело, скользя по его торсу глазами. Каору выглянул из-за моего плеча, и тоже посмотрел на него.

\- Сексуальный ублюдок, правда? – хрипло протянул Каору.

\- О-о-очень! – протяжно ответила я.

\- Представ, у тебя целых два таких ублюдка.

Я вылезла на Хакару, но он быстро перевернул меня на спину и принялся целовать мою шею, плавно переходя на плечи и грудь. Каору лёг рядом, и языком начал теребить мочку уха. Я не смогла сдержаться, и с моего горла сорвался протяжный стон. Я начала выгибаться как кошка, когда Хакару начал описывать круги вокруг моего пупка. Он провёл по бёдрам рукой и, подцепив мои трусики, плавно начал их снимать. Что меня больше всего удивило, так это то, что он сделал тоже с одеждой своего брата.

\- Хикару, - удивлённо, протянул имя брата Каору. В ответ тот только улыбнулся.

Я опять потянула руку к члену Каору, взяв его, он был, как камень, я медленно начала двигать рукой, от чего тот начал томно постанывать возле моего уха, и это меня ещё больше заводило.

Хикару начал целовать мои колени и плавно спускался по внутренней части бедра к моей промежности, я затаила дыхание. Касание языка. Волна блаженства. Сбитое дыхание. Стон. От этого я сильнее сжала член Каору, от чего он тут же кончил мне в руку, за ним последовала и я.

Оргазм сжал все мышцы моего тела, мне хотелось сдвинуть ноги и как можно сильней их сжать.

Хикару начал подниматься выше по моему телу, и навис надомной.

\- Кого из нас ты хочешь первым? Кому отдашь свою девственность?

\- Выбирай его, - шепнул мне на ухо Каору.

\- А может она хочет тебя, братец!

\- Я пока не могу… как бы так сказать. Мне нужен новый заряд.

\- Я немного перестаралась, - хихикнула я, - значит, ты будешь моим первым.

Хикару привстал и начал снимать с себя оставшуюся одежду, сначала улетели шорты, и за ними полетели трусиля, и он снова навис надомной.

\- Ты готова? – с нотками страха в голосе, спросил Хикару. Да, ему тоже было страшно, ведь это был и его первый раз.

Я кивнула головой. Одним движением он вошёл в меня. Острая боль пронзила всё тело, я взвизгнула. Хикару и Каору обняли меня. Из моих глаз текли слёзы, ноги трусились. Немного привыкнув, я сказала Хикару, что он может продолжать, и он начал медленно двигаться. Отголоски боли ещё отзывались в теле, но они быстро прошли, и боль сменилась блаженством. Я начала стонать во весь голос, извиваясь под горячим телом парня.

Каору начал что-то шептать на ухо брату, и мы резко сменили позу, я оказалась сверху.

\- Дорогая ляг на меня, - протянул хриплый голос Хикару. Я послушно выполнила его просьбу.

Каору пристроился сзади, и почувствовала, как он проталкивает влажный палец в мой анус, я почувствовала лёгкий дискомфорт. Спустя немного времени, он просунул второй палец, слегка растягивая вход. Стало немного больно, и чтобы меня отвлечь от новой волны боли, Хикару начал двигаться быстрее. Я начала срываться на блаженный стон. Я чувствовала в себе член Хикару и пальцы Каору, и это срывало мне крышу.

Каору резко соскочил с кровати, подошёл к тумбочке и что-то взял с неё. Он вернулся назад, открыл тюбик со смазкой, выдавил немного на ладонь, и смазал свою плоть, за тем снова всунул палец в меня, чтобы смазать меня изнутри.

\- Хикару остановись, - брат нехотя выполнил его просьбу.

Он вытащил свои пальцы и заменил их членом. Я пыталась как можно больше расслабиться, но всё равно было больно. Когда боль устаканилась, они начали синхронно двигаться. Знаете, такого кайфа я в своей жизни никогда не испытывала. Парно начали срываться на рваный, бешеный ритм. От возбуждения у меня кружилась голова, я рвано дышала, в горле пересохло. Ещё несколько мгновений и я кончаю с протяжным громким стоном. За мной последовали и братья, излившись внутри меня.

Я обмякла у рухнула на Хикару, а Каору лёг рядом. Мы лежали и пытались восстановить дыхание. Я собрала все свои силы и слезла с Хикару, упав между ними.

\- Я хо-чу жра-а-ать, - буркнул Хикару.

\- Так в чём проблема? Иди, - отозвался Каору.

Хикару встал, натянул на себя трусы, только по ходу он натянул трусы брата, и как робот поковылял из комнаты. Мы остались вдвоём.

\- Я в душ, только для начала надо попытаться встать, - смеясь, сказала я.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Окей.

Мы с трудом слезли с кровати и на трясущихся ногах направились в душ.

В душе мы застряли на полчаса, так как Каору припёр меня к стенке и нагнул. Парень выдохся окончательно.

Мы вышли из ванны, и как раз вернулся Хикару с довольной мордашкой.

\- Каору я, конечно, извиняюсь, но я натянул твои боксёры, - треснув резинкой по животу, сказал Хикару.

\- За-бе-й, - падая на кровать, буркнул Каору.

Мы легли и в те же минуту вырубились.

Могу сказать только одно, выходные для нас были жаркими и страстными, мы занимались сексом по три – четыре раза на день, и в воскресенье вечером я приползла домой.

Часть 5

Понедельник. Утро. Я проснулась в хорошем настроении. На улице был прекрасный осенний пейзаж, яркое солнце и жёлто-красная листва. Я встала с постели и потянулась. Сегодня я опять увижу своих любимых дьяволят. Все-таки хорошо, что мы учимся в одном классе, я могу весь день проводить с ними.

Я оделась и вышла на кухню. Там уже стоял завтрак на столе, а отец при полном параде и в фартуке мыл посуду.

\- Доброе утро, папа.

\- Доброе доченька. Ну что, как провела выходные? Мне было так скучно самому, - скрутил обидчивую моську папа.

\- Эээм, замечательно. Мы с Хикару и Каору очень классно провели время.

\- Ну и славно, я вижу, что они очень хорошо о тебя заботятся, - о да, они обо мне хорошо «позаботились».

\- Да они очень хорошие.

Я села за стол и приступила к завтраку. Я быстро его глотнула, помыла тарелку, и побежала к себе собираться в школу. Пока я одевалась, в дверь кто-то позвонил.

\- Харухи дорогая, за тобой приехали братья Хитайчин, - услышала я вопль отца. Я быстро схватила пиджак и портфель, и как пуля вылетела из комнаты. – Они сказали, что будут ждать тебя в машине.

\- Хорошо пап, я ушла, - и скрылась за дверью.

Выйдя на улицу, я увидела чёрный мерседес, возле которого стояли братья. Но вот, что я заметила, у Хикару было плохое настроение. Я подбежала к ним, и поцеловала обоих в щёку, от этого Хикару чуть не заплакал.

\- Хикару, что с тобой?

Он натянуто улыбнулся и обнял:

\- Всё хорошо, - и сел в машину. Я посмотрела на Каору, он только пожал плечами и развёл руками.

Приехав в Оран на нас, тут же налетел Тамаки.

\- Харухи, что за дела, ты где все выходные была? Я звонил тебе на мобильный, ты трубку не брала, звонил домой, отец сказал, что тебя нету. Где ты была? – начал истерить Тамаки. – И почему ты приехала вместе с близнецами?

\- Тамаки, отвали! Это не твоего ума дела с кем я приехала, и где была все выходные.

\- Милорд вам лучше не лезть к Хару, ведь у неё есть мы, и если вы её достанете, то отгребёте от нас по полной программе, - рявкнул Каору. Но Хикару меня сильно волновал, он смотрел на меня, как будто видит в последний раз, мне казалось, что он вот-вот рухнет на колени и заплачет.

Мы стали идти в класс. Как раз когда мы зашли, прозвенел звонок на урок. Первый урок прошёл нормально, но опять-таки Хикару сидел и ничего не писал, опустив глаза. Я не выдержала и написала записку: «Хика, что с тобой происходит? Ты сам на себя не похож! Любимый, что такое?» - и бросила ему на парту. Он прочитал, и все-таки это случилось. Слеза. Слеза, которая предательски подтверждала, что что-то не так.

Он взял ручку и начал что-то писать на той же бумажке, и тоже бросил мне. «Я люблю тебя!» всё, что было там написано. Я смотрела на него, и ничего не могла понять.

Прозвенел звонок на перемену, я тут же подошло к Хикару, и обняла его, все в классе попросту прифигели, ведь все думают, что я парень.

\- Тебе плохо? – тихо спросила я.

\- Да, наверно я пойду домой, возможно, это просто простуда, - пробубнил Хикару.

\- Брат, может мне тоже пойти с тобой? – Спросил Каору.

\- Нет, останься. У кого же я потом перепишу материал.

\- Хорошо.

Хикару собрать вещи и ушёл.

Мне целый день было не по себе. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, руки тряслись, по лбу тёк холодный пот. Страх. Переживание. Вот что я испытывала, и всё это в адрес Хикару.

Уроки закончились и мы с Каору как всегда направились в клуб. Идучи по коридору, я не выдержала:

\- Каору, позвони брату, я не могу себе места найти, я боюсь, мне кажется, что с ним что-то случилось.

Каору достал мобильный и набрал номер брата. Ожидание для меня казалось вечностью.

\- Алло, Хика… - я прислонилась к трубке и услышала голос девушки.

\- Вы родственник Хикару Хитайчина? – спросила девушка.

\- Да! Где Хикару? Вы кто?

\- Ваш брат попал в аварию, его сбила машина. Сейчас он в тяжёлом состоянии. Желательно чтобы кто-то из родителей приехал в больницу, - и звонок оборвался.

Мы со всех ног рванули в больницу. По дороге туда, Каору позвонил родителям, они ещё были в командировке, но от такой новости сорвались и вылетели на частном самолёте.

Мы попросту залетели в больницу, и побежали в регистратуру. Нам сказали в какой палате лежит Хикару, и мы рванули туда. Я молила только об одном, чтобы он был жив.

Мы поднялись на пятый этаж, и остановились у палаты №501. Мы оба боялись войти, но я нашла в себе силы и повернула ручку двери.

Шок!

Хикару было не узнать. Из него торчало куча трубок и проводков, голова была перебинтована, на правой щеке была повязка полностью пропитана кровью, правая рука от запястья и до плеча тоже была в бинте.

\- Хикару, братик, как же ты так…? – во всю рыдая, сказал Каору.

\- Хикару… не смей… понял… не смей… бросать меня, - еле смогла выговорить я, - не смей бросать нас, слышишь…

В кабинет вошёл врач, и посмотрел на нас, и немного остолбенел, кода увидел Каору.

\- Доктор, что с моим братом? Он ведь поправится?

\- У вашего брата тяжёлая травма головы, перелом черепа, разрыв печени, куча переломов. Мы будем надеяться, что он сам начнёт дышать и сможет выйти из комы… - Тут внезапно врача перебил сигнал от монитора. – Хикару, ты меня слышишь, Хикару? – всё время повторял врач, поправляя проводки на его голове.

\- Вот этого я и боялся. Извините, но мне надо поговорить с вашими родителями.

\- Что не так доктор, вы можете сказать мне?

\- У вашего брата замедлилась деятельность мозга, а точнее, практически сошла на нет. Мне очень жаль, но мы больше ничего сделать пока не можем, - и врач тихо вышел из палаты.

Каору упал на колени, и начал молить Бога, чтобы Хикару очнулся. Но чудес не бывает, и случилось всё наоборот.

Громкий, пронизывающий душу и сердце сигнал.

\- ХИКАРУ, - заорала я в истерике. Каору вылетел за врачом. Когда врачи пришли, нас выставили за дверь. Через минут пятнадцать вышел врач, помахал отрицательно головой, и сказал:

\- Мы сделали всё что могли, но вашего брата спасти не удалось.

После этих слов, у меня потемнело в глазах, и я упала в обморок. Я не знаю сколько прошло времени, но очнулась я в отделении скорой помощи. Возле меня сидел Каору, белый как стена, его трясло, а из глаз лились слёзы.

\- Не пугай меня так, я не переживу, если с тобой что-то тоже случится.

\- Почему ты здесь? Ты должен попрощаться с ними.

\- Я не могу видеть его безжизненное тело, из меня как будто из самого жизнь уходит. Тем более, приехали родители, как раз в тот момент, когда тебя уложили на носилки, и они всё сразу поняли, и отправили меня сюда.

У меня как будто душу вырвали, я лежала и смотрела в никуда. Каору держал меня за руку, и слегка покачивался взад вперёд.

Часто 6

Прошло три дня с того времени как умер Хикару. Все эти дни я провела рядом с Каору.

\- Каору, Харухи, - вошла мама в комнату, - послезавтра похорон, может вы пойдёте завтра в школу и скажете об это учителям и знакомым.

Честно говоря, мы сами уже говорили об этом, ведь никто не знал о том, что случилось.

\- Хорошо, мы завтра сходим, - пробубнила я. Мать вышла из комнаты.

Каору лежал в одной позе всё время, он уже не плакал, как и я, наверно мы просто все слёзы выплакали. Говорил он только со мной. И ещё, он винил во всём себя, за то, что не пошёл тогда с братом.

На часах было 2:48 ночи, мы не спали, та и не хотелось засыпать, как только мы закрывали глаза нам начинали сниться кошмары, от которых мы начинали жутко кричать, поэтому мы просто лежали, обняв друг друга.

Наступило утро, мы начали собираться в школу. Форму мы не одевали, мы были одеты в чёрном. На Каору чёрные брюки и чёрная рубашка, на мне чёрная блузка и юбка, одежду дала мне мама. Мы выли из дома и сели в машину.

Приехав в Оран, на нас тут же обратили внимание. Я сразу услышала шушуканье в мою сторону. «Так Фудзиока девочка?», - я игнорировала всё, что говорили. «Чего это они в чёрном?… где его брат?... они что, встречаются?» - от каждой группки народа были слышны разные вопросы.

Мы подошли к классу, от туда доносили разговоры. Мы открыли дверь и вошли. Резко наступила тишина. Каору направился к парте брата и сел за неё, я села за свою. Тут же к нам подошли одноклассники.

\- Хикару, что произошло? Где Каору? – начали спрашивать девчонки.

\- Я не… Хикару…

\- Ой извини Каору… - и тут прозвенел звонок, все быстро разошлись по своим местам. Вошёл учитель.

Я посмотрела на Каору и спросила:

\- Ты скажешь или я?

\- Я не смогу.

Я подняла руку.

\- Что такое Фадзиока?

\- Я хочу кое-что сказать, - встала, - я буду говорить от лица Каору Хитайчина, так как ему трудно об этом говорить, - я замолчала, пытаясь протолкнуть ком в горле, - Хикару Хитайчин погиб три дня назад.

В классе повис шок, и только учитель смог с себя выдавить:

\- Как?

\- Его сбыла машина, он умер в больнице.

После того, что я рассказала, урока у нас не было, все сидели и просто молчали, а некоторые даже плакали.

День был ужасен для меня, мне пришлось всем учителям объяснять, что случилось. Под конец пятого урока мне стало плохо, голова болела, и мутило от голода. Это было первое проявление голода за последние три дня. Прозвенел звонок. Я встала и пошатнулась, но не упала, так как схватилась за парту. Каору тут же подскочил и схватил меня за руку.

\- Что с тобой? Тебе плохо, - с дрожью в голосе спросил он.

\- Мне наверно надо просто поесть.

\- Так, уроки кончились, пошли в клуб, может там, что-то перехватим… и к тому же надо сказать о Хикару.

Я кивнула головой и мы направились к выходу. Мы шли по коридору и ловили на себе сочувствующие взгляды.

Подойдя к третьему музыкальному классу, я дёрнула за ручку и открыла дветь. Перед нами в нескольких шагах стоял Ханни.

\- Каору, Харухи, вы пришли, - я натянуто улыбнулась.

\- Что? Где они? – к нам вылетел Тамаки. Увидев нас, он переменился на лице, - Что случилось?

\- Тамаки, тут есть что-то пожевать? Хару надо поесть, а после я всё расскажу.

\- Да конечно.

Каору посадил меня за стол. Я услышала как Кёя попросил всех клиенток покинуть зал. Все сели за стол. Я с трудом пыталась впихнуть в себя сэндвич, Каору тоже пытался это сделать.

\- Као, где Хика? – тревожным голосом, спросил Ханни.

Каору собрал всю свою волю в кулак и начал говорить:

\- Хикару… умер… три дня назад.

Знаете, я первый раз видела шок, на лице Мори и Кёи.

\- Как? Почему? – спросил Тамаки.

\- Его сбила машина, врачи ничего сделать не могли… он даже сам дышать не мог. Он умер у нас на глазах. Если бы не Хару, я бы наверно пошёл за ним. Завтра похорон, придите, пожалуйста.

\- Я тебе не верю Каору, если это ваша шутка, то очень плохая, - пробубнил Кёя.

\- Пусть для вас это кажется шуткой, но завтра в 11:00 мы будем вас ждать в нашем доме.

Мы с Каору встали и ушли.

\- Как думаешь Тамаки, они нас дурят? – тихо спросил Мори.

\- Думаю нет. Харухи, она хоть и пряталась за спиной Каору, но я выдел, что она плакала. Она бы не стала участвовать в таком розводняке. Я думаю, что нам стоит пойти.

Часть 7

Я уже второй месяц живу в доме семьи Хитайчин. Я до сих пор плохо сплю, мучают кошмары. А за Каору я вообще молчу, тот сидит на антидепрессантах, и благодаря им, он более менее спокоен. В школу мы ходим, и даже не бросили клуб свиданий, всё как обычно, но вот кое-кого не хватает.

\- Каору, у тебя есть что-то от желудка? Меня уже задолбала изжога. Кажется, что я себе скоро язву заработаю.

\- Это всё потому, что ты плохо ешь, вот тебя и мутит.

\- Стоп… - я подбежала к столу, и начала там рыться, ища свою записную книжку. Найдя её, я начала лихорадочно листать, найдя то, что мне надо было, я остолбенела.

\- Что там такое? – Каору подошёл сзади и с любопытством заглянул в книжку.

\- Н-ничего. Каору тебе надо что-то в аптеке?

\- Нет.

\- Я схожу.

\- Сходить с тобой?

\- Нет не надо я сама, тут не далеко, - и я вылетела из комнаты.

Я помчалась в аптеку. Прибежав туда, я купила три теста на беременность, да, да, именно их. Такой же пулей я прилетела домой. Я решила не идти в нашу ванну, и решила всё сделать в гостевой, чтобы Каору не знал.

Жду. Две. Беру второй. Две. Беру трети. ДВЕ. Твою ж мать. Так надо сначала сходить к врачу, а потом сказать Каору. Чтобы меня никто не спалил, я тайком прошмыгнула на задний двор, и выбросила тесты прямиком в мусорный бак.

Следующий день.

Я сижу у врача и жду, что он скажет о моих анализах. Нервы на пределе, сердце ушло в пятки, руки трясутся.

\- Поздравляю вас, юная леди, вы беременны, срок два месяца.

Я чуть со стула не грохнулась. И тут до меня кое-что допёрло. Первая ночь. Хикару тогда в меня…

\- Спасибо доктор, - я забрала листок с анализами, и вышла с кабинета, села на скамейку и обвила свой животик руками. Я была рада, ведь у меня под сердцем был ребёнок Хикару. Тут же я сорвалась с места и рванула домой. Нужно сказать ему.

Примчавшись домой я налетела на будущую бабушку.

\- Эй, Харухи, где огонь?

\- Вот, - я протянула ей листок с анализами, - чей? – единственный вопрос который она задала.

\- Хикару, - она подошла ко мне и крепко обняла, и при этом пищала как малолетка. – Где Каору?

\- Он вроде у себя в комнате, - она отдала мне листок, и я помчалась наверх.

Я залетела в комнату. Каору лежал на кровати и читал книгу. Я подбежала к нему и резко вырвала книгу у него из рук, и вручила тот заветный листик.

\- Читай лучше это.

\- И что это?

\- Ты читай, читай, вот тут.

Он уткнулся в него. Десять секунд и он вскакивает как ненормальный. Перечитывает снова. Смотрит на меня и расплывается в улыбке.

\- Это же его ребёнок, правда?

\- Ну, если ты тогда не капостничал, то да, это ребёнок Хикару.

Он повалил меня на кровать и начал целовать и гладить мой живот.

\- Я люблю тебя, а тебя я люблю ещё больше, - нависая надо мной, сказал Каору, и нежно поцеловал. Ух, как давно он меня не целовал в губы, я присмокталась к нему как пиявка.

\- А нам можно, ну, того…

\- Угу.

И нас понесло. Поцелуи. Жар тела. Касания. Стоны. Блин, как я скучала по этому. Секс хоть и был быстрым, но я стала более чувствительна при беременности, нежели я была до неё, и мне хватило тех пятнадцати минут с головой.

Я мирно лежала, обняв руку Каору, а он, обняв меня сзади, гладил по животу, и тут я услышала то, чего совсем не ожидала услышать.

\- Харухи Фудзиока, выходи за меня замуж!

\- Нельзя так.

\- Я знаю, мы просто распишемся, а свадьбу сыграем после года. Я хочу, чтобы ребёнок родился в полноценной семье.

Я не знала, что сказать. Конечно, я люблю Каору, я рада, что беременна, он блин, мне всего лишь 16 лет недавно исполнилось, и такие шаги меня немного пугают.

\- Давай немного повременим, до последних сроков хотя бы.

\- Ладно, давай так. А кстати, у тебя вроде недавно день рождение было? – вспомнил спустя три недели, - с меня подарок и, кажется, я уже придумал, что подарю, - и тихонько хихикнул.

\- Да? А что? – глупо было спрашивать, ну а вдруг скажет.

\- Секрет! Завра в клубе я тебе его вручу. Так, и надо сказать парням… угу… точно, так и сделаю, - он точно говорил сам с собой.

Я нервно хихикнула и встала с кровати, решила принять душ, и пойти вниз, что-то перекусить.

\- Ты со мной пойдёшь? – выходя из ванны, спросила я.

\- Куда?

\- Я кушать хочу как слон. Пошли что-то перекусим.

-Хорошо.

Мы спустились вниз. Там сидели мать и отец Каору и, что-то обсуждали. Они посмотрели на нас и тут же вскочили из своих мест, подбежав к нам.

\- Ну что, сынок, поздравляю, - с улыбкой на лице сказал отец.

\- А как назовёте, ещё не думали? – радостно спросила мама.

\- Я только сегодня узнала, но у меня есть одна идейка, - интрига, - если девочка – Хикари, если мальчик – Хикару, - все немного были ошарашены, особенно Каору, - Я сама так решила. Я хочу назвать ребёнка в память о нём. Каору, ты не против?

\- Конечно нет, - он обнял и поцеловал меня в лоб. – Так, ты иди кушай, а я отлучусь в магазин, и заеду к Тамаки.

\- А к Тамаки тебе зачем?

\- Я хочу с ним кое-что обговорить, - я только хотела спросить «что», как он меня перебил, - и не пытайся вытянуть из меня информацию, всё равно не скажу, - и шмыгнул на улицу.

Утро понедельника встретило меня конкретной тошнотой, разбудив в 6:12 для того, чтобы я поздоровалась с унитазом в крепких объятиях.

Я спустилась вниз, чтобы попить води. Там уже сидели родители, отец читал газету, а мама пила кофе.

\- Доброе утро, - пробубнила я, еле оттягивая голос. Я полезла в холодильник и достала бутылку с водой.

\- Доброе утро! Ты чего так рано встала? – спросила мама.

\- Ой… утренние объятия с унитазом, - я плюхнулась за стол и начала пить воду.

\- Сейчас, - мама вскочила и помчалась в другую комнату. Она принесла мне две таблетки, - выпей их и тошнота пройдёт, не переживай, ребёнку они не навредят.

Я положила таблетки в рот и запила водой.

\- Так уже семь часов, нужно пойти разбудить Каору, - сказала мама, и встала из-за стола.

\- Я сама схожу, сидите, та и одеться надо.

Я пришла в комнату и начала будить этого сурка.

\- Каору вставай, - тормошу его за плечо, ноль реакции, - Вставай, хватит дрыхнуть, пора в школу, - я тормошила его очень долго, но он либо притворялся спящим, либо действительно спал, - Ах так, - я легла рядом и залезла под одеяло. Залезла на него и накрыла себя одеялом с головой, спустилась ниже. Я провела рукой по его (по утреннему) возбуждённой плоти, приспустила чёрные боксёры, выпуская на свободу «друга». Кончиком языка провела по всей длине, Каору засопел. Я обвила его член губами и резко вогнала его в рот, от чего «сурок» протяжно застонал. Я продолжала свои действия, пока Каору не кончил. Скинув с себя одеяло, я втянула свежий воздух полной грудью.

\- Вставай! – крикнула я, ведь он опять претворился спящим, - я знаю, ты не спишь, - ущипнула его где-то в районе рёбер.

\- Аха-ха, вот бы так всегда будила.

\- Вставай, засранец ты этакий.

Мы залетели в класс и тут же прозвенел звонок. Я не переставая бубнила в адрес Каору:

\- Из-за тебя на пришлось галопом лететь в школу. Больше так не делай, если я говорю, вставай, значит вставай, - бурчала я.

Мы сели за свои парты. В класс зашёл староста и объявил, что первый урок мы будем работать самостоятельно, я приступила к изучению предмета.

Я не заметила, как уснула на тетрадке, и открыла глаза только тогда, когда меня разбудил Каору уже после шестого урока.

\- Харухи, - нежная рука Каору гладила меня по голове, - просыпайся, уроки уже кончились.

\- Как кончились!? – в недоумении крикнула я. Каору только улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в губы, при всех, кто был в классе. Девчонки, которые сохли по Каору, бросали молнии в мою сторону.

Я встала и начала собирать портфель, за тем вышли из класса, направившись в клуб. Кстати, меня там ждёт сюрприз… вроде как.

Мы зашли в третий музыкальный класс, и я немного прифигела. Резко погас свет.

\- Каору? Каору, ты где? – тишина. Я решила остаться на месте, и подождать.

Резко вспыхнувший свет ударил по глазам, и мне пришлось зажмурить глаза. Немного привыкнув к свету, я приоткрыла один глаз. Передо мной стояли парни в белых костюмах, и у каждого по букету красных роз в руках.

\- Ребята, вы шикарны! – улыбаясь, сказала я.

\- Ради тебя мы готовы на всё, - довольно воскликнул Тамаки.

\- Стоп! – воскликнула я, - а где Каору?

\- Обернись, - сказал Кёя.

Я поворачиваюсь и вижу Каору. В руке он держал огромный букет из разноцветных роз, а в другой маленькую белую коробочку. Каору стал на одно колено и сказал:

\- Я знаю, что уже поздно, но с днём рождения, - я улыбнулась, - и я хочу опять задать тот вопрос, который задавал ранее. Ты выйдешь за меня? – я завопила «Да», и бросилась к нему в объятия. Он положил букет на рядом стоящий столик, и открыл белую коробочку, достал кольцо с большим камнем, и надел меня на палец. Я посмотрела на кольцо и буркнула ему на ухо:

\- Ты перестарался, надо было выбрать что-то менее заметное.

\- Для тебя мне ничего не жалко. Я люблю тебя.

\- Так хватит там обниматься, давайте праздновать, - воскликнул Тамаки, и хлопнул в ладоши.

Мы все подошли к столу. На нём было столько закусок и прочей еды, что мой желудок тут же восторженно заурчал.

\- Кёя, где шампанское? – спросил Тамаки. Кёя просунул руку под стол и достал бутылку шампанского.

\- Так, Хару не наливать, - сказал Каору.

\- Каору ты, что будешь запрещать Харухи пить в собственный праздник? – промямлил Тамаки.

\- Ей нельзя!

\- С чего это вдруг?

Каору обнял меня сзади и начал гладить животик: - Это кое-кому может навредить.

\- Ах ты жучара Каору, так вот в чём причина такого предложения? – рявкнул на Каору Тамаки.

\- Это не он сделал… это Хикару, - вступилась я за Каору. В воздухе повисла тишина, - Чего затихли?

\- Хару, а ты точно уверенна, что это его ребёнок? – спросил Кёя.

\- Уверенна!

-Так давайте пошумим, а то как-то тихо стало, - послышался голос Ханни.

Подходил момент родов. Мы с Каору уже были официально мужем и женой, и ждали с нетерпением появления ребёнка.

Знаете, за период беременности Каору столько натерпелся, что мне было его жалко. Мои капризы и психи, мои новые предпочтения в еде и прочие пытки.

Спустя две недели я лижу на больничной койке и ору от боли и гну маты в сторону Хикару.

Промучившись почти сутки, я родила девочку, она была просто копией Хикару или Каору, даже не знаю, как сказать. Назвали мы её Хикари, как и планировали.


End file.
